Old Friends, New Places
by lucarizard
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Dawn head to Unova. Will have Iris, but no Cilan. Negaishipping. This is My first attempt at a fanfic and I'm hoping for constructive criticism. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends, New Places

Summary: Brock and Dawn continue on with Ash to Unova.(Will not be like B/W anime. Will have Iris, no Cilan. Sorry Cilan fans)

Ages:

Ash -17

Dawn - 16

Brock -20

Johanna -36

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That is all.

Chapter 1: Dawn's Decision

It was another sunny day in Twinleaf Town. The sun shown into the meadows and the beautiful lakes. Also into the home of Johanna Berlitz- Top Coordinator.

Three familiar heroes were awakening from their slumber, sort of.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- Bam! A familiar teen girl with beautiful dark-blue hair smacked her Starly alarm clock.

She laid her head back down in a half-asleep state.

Meanwhile her favorite Penguin Pokemon sat up ready to start the new day. He looked over and found his trainer sleeping. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

He stood up, his beak glowed white, and he unleashed a Peck attack on his trainer.

The girl sat upward, and glared at her Pokemon.

"What the hell Piplup?!" She screamed.

She looked at her clock and saw it was 7am. She gave Piplup a sorry look and got ready for the day.

After 20 minutes, she went downstairs. She entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dawn" An older woman said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine." Dawn replied in a happy mood. She walked into the living room. "Hey mom, where is everyone?" Dawn yelled into the kitchen.

"Brock just went up to his room, Pikachu is around here somewhere..." She looked over to see a cabinet swing open.

"Pi pi chu. Ka!" A familiar Mouse Pokemon cheered.

Dawn and her mom walked over to the other side of the cabinet to find Pikachu with an open bottle of ketchup in his hands.

Dawn and her mom giggled at the Pokemon's antics.

"Pikachu, Piplup let's go wake Ash." Dawn said with a cheerful smile as the two Pokemon followed close behind.

They went up the stairs and knocked. Nobody answered.

"Let's go in." Dawn stated. They walked over to Ash's bed. She went to wake him, but instead she just stared. She never realized it before, but, she had fallen for him.

'He looks so cute when he sleeps.' She thought. She didn't know why she liked him so much. Was it his beautiful amber eyes, or was it his love for his Pokemon. Maybe it was his confident personality, which was something she had as well. Even though she didn't know why, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she loved him.

Even if she worked up the nerve to tell him, his denseness would get in the way.

'But what if he does feel the same way?' She thought.

After five minutes of staring, she snapped back to reality, and attempted to wake him.

"Ash, time to wakeup." She said softly. He didn't budge. "My mom is making breakfast." Still nothing. She began to shake him. He was dead asleep. "Okay, Ash Ketchum, you wanna play hard." She said with a smirk. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark.

"Pi Ka chuuu!" It cried as electricity flew from its body and into Ash.

"Waahh!" Ash yelled as he fell out of bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Dawn giggled. "Get ready and let's go." She walked out of the room as Brock walked out of his room. Soon Ash followed behind them. Along with Pikachu and Piplup.

Ten minutes passed and they were eating breakfast. Dawn sat by Ash and Brock sat by Johanna.

"So, Ash what league are you going to face next?" Brock asked.

Ash chuckled.

"To be honest, I have no idea." He stated. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well Dawn I have some news for you." Johanna said. "Hermione has informed me that the Hearthome Collection would like for Buneary to model 24/7." She said with a smile.

Brock smiled as well, happy for his friend. Piplup looked at her trainer in fear. Ash looked at Dawn with a fake smile.

Truth is he would miss her. She was one of his best friends. She was so outgoing and confident. He was a great person, and she cared for Pokemon completely.

The thought of separation killed Piplup inside. He had come to like Pikachu, and all of the other Pokemon. He'd especially miss Brock's food.

The thought got to him and made him sad. He ran out of the kitchen, into the living room, through the door and outside.

"Piplup!" Dawn screamed. She got up from the table and ran after the Penguin Pokemon.

Everyone followed behind. They looked around, but Piplup was nowhere to be found.

"Piplup." Dawn said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Friends, New Places **

**On a note; From here on out what happens in the story will be my writing, no more following the anime. This will all be new, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything related.**

**Chapter 2: Dawn's Decision part 2**

" Piplup." Dawn said quietly. "We have to find him! He would do the same for me too!" She stated with a look of confidence.

Everyone nodded. They decided to split up. Pikachu stayed at the house.

**(With Ash)**

'She won't leave.' He thought to himself. 'No need to worry!' He chuckled as he walked into a wooded area.

'He could be anywhere.' He thought. He peaked through a gap between a few branches and saw a pond.

He maneuvered through the branches and walked over to the pond, and sure enough, he found Piplup.

"Hey there, Piplup." Ash said calmly as he sat on the ground beside him. Piplup looked up a little startled, but realized who it was and relaxed.

"You know, Brock and I are both gonna miss you and Dawn if she decides to go." The raven haired boy said. Piplup looked up at him, still as sad as ever.

"No matter what, you can't be upset with Dawn." He said. "I'm sure Dawn will do what she thinks is right." He smiled at Piplup, and Piplup returned the favor with his own smile.

"That's the spirit." Ash said with a smile. He sat up and Piplup did the same.

"Now what do you say we show everyone you're alright." He stated with a smile.

"Piplup!" The Penguin Pokemon cried out. He ran over and hugged Ash's leg. Ash chuckled.

"Let's get going." He said with a smile as Piplup let go of his leg. Then all of a sudden, a familiar I've was heard.

"Ah, ain't dat somein." Ash and Piplup look over and see an all too familiar Meowth crying.

"What the-" The raven haired trainer was cut off by the sound of a cannon come from behind. He shot his head back to find Piplup trapped in a net.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear." Another familiar woman began.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." A familiar man spoke up.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as the net was retracted back to Team Rocket. A large Meowth hot air balloon began floating up as Meowth hopped into it.

"On the wind."

"Past the-" He was cut off By Ash who stepped forward and grabbed for a pokeball.

"Would you shut up!" He yelled as he threw the pokeball into the air. A red flash revealed a powerful Staraptor.

"Starrraptor!" The bird cried.

"Alright Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" The raven haired trainer. Its body caught fire as it flew up towards the balloon. The fire soon transformed in to a glowing blue aura that wrapped around the bird's body. It soared straight through the balloon causing Piplup to fall out of the basket.

"I've gotcha!" He yelled as he dove down and caught Piplup. Piplup once again hugged him, but on the face.

Staraptor soared down and roosted by Ash. The teenage boy looked up and saw Team Rocket soaring through the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The TRio yelled in unison as they flew out of sight .

"Return, Staraptor." Ash said calmly as he got up to his feet, and returned the bird to its pokeball. "Let's go, Piplup." He said as they walked off looking for their friends.

About five minutes later they found their way back home. Everyone was gathered around outside of the house.

"Ash!" Everyone except for Ash yelled.

"And I brought a friend!" He replied. Piplup stepped out from behind him and ran to Dawn. She bent down and caught the penguin in a hug.

"Oh, Piplup you had me worried sick." She lectured while crying.

She let go of Piplup and stepped over to Ash and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ash." She continued to hug him for about a minute, but realized what she was doing. She backed up and attempted to hide her blush by looking at the floor.

Ash's denseness kicked in. "What are you looking at Dawn?" He asked caused her to blush a thousand times more.

"Nothing." She muttered, still trying to hide her blush.

"Okay." He replied confused. Johanna decided to speak up.

"So Dawn, what's your answer?"

Dawn just stood there for a second. She looked down at Pikachu, then back up at Brock, and finally at Ash.

"I'll see what Buneary wants." She answered. "Buneary, come on out." She said as she through a pokeball into the air. It opened with a flash of red. Out came a red silhouette of Buneary.

"Buneary!" The rabbit cried. She looked up at her trainer in confusion, for the lack of an opponent or contest.

"Buneary, how would you like to become a model for the Hearthome Collection. Buneary's eyes sparkled.

"Bun Buneary!" It cried out with joy. Dawn looked away from Buneary and back to Ash.

"Truth is, even if Buneary wants to model, I still want to travel with Ash." She said as she looked at her mother. Brock stepped toward Dawn.

"You know, there's a way, you and Buneary can both get what you want." He stated.

"How?" Everybody but Brock asked.

"Buneary could always stay in Hearthome with Paris." He said as hearts formed in his eyes. He quickly shook it off, because of the consequences that would come. "While you can always come with Ash and I."

"I... don't... know. Buneary, is this what you truly want?" Buneary nodded. "I'm afraid that my destiny leads me in a different path." The bluenette said quietly.

She pulled herself together and looked down to Buneary. Buneary looked up at her trainer. Dawn motioned toward Ash with her head. Buneary's eyes widened, but then understood completely.

"No need to worry." She said to the rabbit with a smirk. Buneary smiled at Dawn.

"I think we'd better get inside." Johanna said calmly. "I need to call Hermione." They all walked into the house.

It was about an hour later and Brock was in the kitchen with Johanna.

"Do you know where Ash and Dawn are?" The older woman asked.

"Upstairs packing." He answered. There was a moment of silence, then Brock spoke up.

"You do know why she's leaving, right?" She nodded.

"I had a feeling that she liked him for some time now." She replied.

"I feel bad for her. Ash wouldn't know love if it smacked him in the face." She giggled at the comment.

"One of these days he'll find love, and for Dawn's sake, I hope it's with her." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Friends, New Places

On a note I would like to thank ruggler354 and stars90 for being my first reviewers. Also, as for the paragraph problem in chapter 1, I did something wrong with the page layout on Microsoft Word.

Disclaimer: Still do not own Pokemon!

Chapter 3: A Ferry Tale (not very good at titles)

(With Ash and Dawn upstairs)

Ash finished putting his last shirt away when Dawn walked in.

"Hey did you finish packing yet?" She asked. He looked up and saw her walk in.

"Just finished." He answered plainly. He looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly as she walked over and sat on the bed with him.

"Nothing, just thinking about where we should go next." He answered truthfully.

"I'm sure we'll find some new region to go to." She said with a smile. "Now come on. We need to go downstairs." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room while he grabbed his bag. She couldn't help but blush at the skin to skin contact. She thanked Arceus he couldn't see her. She kept dragging him all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello you two. Almost ready to go?" The older bluenette asked. Ash and Dawn nodded.

"How about you say goodbye to Buneary." She said.

"Already took care of it." She said sadly. "Did it while I was packing." She reached in her bag and got out Buneary's pokeball. "Here you go." She said as she handed it to her mother.

Johanna grabbed the ball and put it aside. "Well, it was great having you all here." She stated with a smile. You'd better get going. The trio nodded.

"Thanks for everything!" The trio said. Ash walked out, followed by Brock, then Dawn, who was pulled back into the house by her mother.

"Good luck with him." She said as she gently pushed Dawn back outside and closed the door behind her. Dawn stood there stunned, but realized what her mother had said. She blushed a furious shade of red. She shook it off and caught up with Brock and Ash.

After an hour of walking, they reached the ferry. They showed their tickets and got on.

They went to their room and got comfy. It was only an overnight trip to Kanto. So they didn't unpack a lot.

"Well this place is nice." Ash stated hoping to make conversation.

"Yeah." The other two replied in a bored tone.

"It's only three o'clock, and the ship doesn't arrive until tomorrow morning." Ash informed. "Yet, we haven't done anything except sit around and do nothing." He said.

"There's a pool onboard." Brock stated. "We could always go swimming." Dawn looked up and smiled.

"That's a great idea, Brock!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'll go get ready."

She reached into her bag and ran into the bathroom.

About 5 minutes later she walked out placing her hands on her hips in a pose, facing Ash.

"So... What do you think?" She asked sweetly. She was wearing a yellow and pink two piece. The top was yellow with a couple of pink hearts. The bottom was similar but two pink hearts were holding it together on the sides. It fit her hourglass shape perfectly. Once again Ash's denseness kicked in.

"You look fine." He replied with a smile. She looked down disappointed at his answer. Brock sweatdropped at the teens. He got up from his bed and went into the bathroom to change. Dawn sat on her bed still feeling sad.

After a few minutes, Brock walked out in simple red an yellow trunks.

"I'm gonna go to the pool see, you guys there." He said as he opened the door and it closed it behind him as he left with Pikachu close behind.

"Pika." It cried.

Ash walked into the bathroom and after a few minutes exited in plain blue and red trunks. He looked over and saw Dawn still sitting on her bed.

She still looked sad. So Ash thought he'd see what's wrong. He walked over and sat by her.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked sincerely. She blushed from the fact that they were sitting a few inches from eachother.

"You wouldn't understand." She answered plainly.

"Try me." He replied. She looked up at him, then at the floor.

"Maybe another time." She said softly. She stood up along with Ash. "Come on, Brock's probably waiting for us. He nodded and they walked out closing the door behind them. Ash ran off towards the pool. She walked towards the pool as well.

"Another time." She mumbled to herself as she continued walking towards the pool.

When they got to the pool, they noticed it wasn't very crowded. Just a few girls who Brock was ogling, and an old couple. The girls started staring at Ash.

" Oh my Arceus, he's hot." One with blonde hair said.

"She's right, we should totally go talk to him." A brunette replied. A girl with pink hair spoke up.

"Definitely." She stated as they walked around the pool to him.

"Hi, I'm Karla. These are my friends, Brianna" She said as she pointed to the blonde. "And Morgan." She said as she pointed to the pink haired girl. "What's your name?" The brunette asked while looking at Ash. They looked around 16 or 17. The blonde was wearing a simple red two piece bikini, the brunette was wearing a green bikini, and the pink haired girl was wearing a blue two piece. Hearts formed in Brock's eyes, but once again stopped thinking of the consequences.

"My name is Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu." He replied with his usual pose.

"Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon cried along with his trainer.

"That's a cool name." Morgan stated.

"So are you with her?" Brianna asked while motioning her head toward Dawn before Dawn or Brock could introduce themselves.

"You mean Dawn?" He asked while looking over to the bluenette. Karla nodded. "Yeah, we've been traveling together for two years now, she's a good friend of mine." He answered with a smile. Brock facepalmed while Dawn turned her head to hide her blush. Soon she turned her head back to face the three girls.

"No. We're not." She replied angrily at the girls while trying to keep down her blush.

"Oh I see what's going on here."

Brianna piped up. "Someone has a cwush." She said in a baby voice. Ash sat there confused while Dawn continued blushing. Brock decided to step back away from the girls.

"How about a Pokemon battle to see who's more worthy of him." Karla suggested. Ash was still completely confused.

"No way!" Dawn replied with a serious look on her face.

"Too late. I already challenged you." She shot back in a rude voice.

"Ugh, fine. But to me, this is just a battle." Dawn stated while trying to keep a blush from replacing her now determined look.

"Fine, your loss." She replied while eyeing Ash from head to toe.

They walked to a nearby battlefield on the ferry. They took their sides ready to battle. Morgan took referee position.

"This will be a one on one battle between Karla and Dawn!" She stated. Ash and Brock sat to the right of Dawn.

"You've got this Dawn!" The teenage trainer yelled from the sidelines. Even if he didn't know what the battle was about. It was still a battle. And his best friend was in it.

'If Ash says I'll win, then I will for him.' The coordinator thought.

Looks like we have a battle between Dawn and Karla. I hope I'm doing a good job with the story and I hope you all like it. :)

Also thanks to Lightningblade49 I would now like to take a couple of Ash's old Pokemon to Unova (not counting Pikachu) or maybe just one, so review to tell me who you think he should take.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Friends, New Places

I have been thinking a lot and I think Pearlshipping (My second favorite shipping) is a bit overused. So This story is probably going to revolve around Negaishipping (AshxIris, My favorite Shipping). Tell me what you guys think, I'm really hoping I don't lose readers. I just don't want to be cliche. Plus, there aren't many Negaishipping stories out there. Seriously. Please don't leave. I need readers. So tell me what you think.

As for this chapter, I'm gonna try my hardest on the battle scene. First story, first battle, you know how it goes. Tell me how I do. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon... What do you want, an explanation? Read the chapter!

Chapter 4: Beauties, Battles and Boats (or something like that)

"You know I'm gonna win!" Karla called out from the other side of the field. Dawn just smirked as she grabbed for a Pokeball she had brought along with her to the pool.

"Go, Piplup!" She yelled excitedly. Piplup came out of the ball spinning in a small vortex of bubbles.

"Piplup!" It cried as it landed on the ground with grace. Karla returned a smirk. She bent down and reached into a bag Brianna had handed her earlier.

"Dazzle your opponent with beauty and power, Cinccino!" She said proudly as she threw the ball into the air. The red flash revealed a grey mouse-like Pokemon. It stood on its hind legs, it had big grey ears and white fur grew off of its head in two thick strands that crossed over one another. It had white fur that stuck out like a boa around its neck. It had a tail that was also white and was shaped like her hair.

"Cinccino!" It cried as it spun elegantly on the ground.

"Whoa!" Dawn yelled out with an amazed look. Ash and Brock did the same. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

"Error. Pokemon data could not be found." The Pokedex announced.

"I've been to four regions and I have never seen anything like it." The raven haired trainer said amazed.

"What does it matter?" Karla yelled out getting impatient. "Can we just get on with it."

"Okay, Piplup use Bubblebeam!" The coordinator commanded. Bubbles began to shoot out from Piplup's beak.

"Quick, Cinccino counter with Bullet Seed. Seeds shot from the Pokemon's mouth causing the bubbles and seeds to collide. A small explosion erupted from the impact but soon faded.

"Charge in with a Peck!" Piplup's beak glowed white and it charged at the Cinccino.

"Counter with Tail Slap!" Cinccino's tail also glowed white as it spun around and smacked Piplup in the face with its tail causing Piplup to go face first into the ground.

"While it's down, use Bullet Seed! Cinccino unleashed numerous seeds from its mouth hitting Piplup many times.

"Piplup!" The teenage girl called out with worry. Piplup just laid on the ground not moving, bit after a few seconds it climbed back up to its feet. A blue aura began to glow around Piplup and it cried out.

"Pip Lup!" It cried out.

"That is Piplup's Torrent ability." The breeder spoke to Ash. "Piplup's water moves should be even more powerful now." Ash nodded, impressed that Piplup was hanging on.

"Piplup use Whirlpool!" The bluenette called out. Piplup charged up and launched a large vortex of water that shot at Cinccino.

"Break through the Whirlpool with Rock Blast!" Large boulders formed in the air and fired at the Whirlpool disintegrating it into mist.

By now, people we're gathering around to watch the fight.

"Okay, Piplup Peck!" Piplup's beak glowed white and launched forward at Cinccino, but instead of hitting it like normal its beak began spinning and drilled into Cinccino's stomach. Cinccino cried out in pain and slouched over slightly. Piplup returned back to its side of the field. Dawn, Ash and Brock stated in awe.

"Alright, you learned Drill Peck!"

She ended her little celebration and got serious again. "Time to finish this Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" Dawn yelled out with a serious look. Water began to swirl in front of the Penguin Pokemon.

"Giga Impact now!" A purple aura with yellow streaks racing around it, spun around Cinccino's body. It launched itself at Piplup as A jet of water propelled towards the Cinccino. The attacks collided, but Cinccino began to push the Hydro Pump back.

"Full power, Piplup!" The coordinator commanded. Just as Cinccino was about to crash into Piplup, the jet of water grew double in size and threw Cinccino back at Karla knocking the teenage girl to the floor.

"Cinccino is unable to battle, which means Dawn and Piplup win." Morgan announced. Karla stood up and ran off in embarrassment, with her friends following close behind her. Dawn and Piplup walked over to their friends.

"Nice job, Dawn." Ash said with a smile. She nodded her head acknowledging his comment. "You too Piplup." He said as he bent down and rubbed the Penguin's head.

"You've come a long way." The breeder spoke up. Once again she nodded.

"Pika!" The Mouse cheered.

They headed back to their room and changed back into normal clothes except for Brock who was still changing in the bathroom. It was about 8 o'clock now.

" So much for swimming." Dawn said. Ash nodded. The two sat there in silence for a minute or two when Brock walked out of the bathroom in normal clothes again.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." The breeder said as he walked out of the room and into the hall.

Pikachu and Piplup we're laying down on their trainer's respective beds. Dawn looked up at Ash who was sitting on the bed across from hers. He got up silently, picked up some clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom. She sat there and laid her head back down. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

"Oh Dawn, we will be together forever, I promise." A voice echoed through her head. The voice was Ash's but it didn't sound the same. It sounded deeper than usual.

"Is this reality or am I dreaming?" She asked softly. The voice echoed again.

"You'll find out soon. But first you have to get up. Get up! GET UP!"

Dawn's head jerked up and found Brock shaking her. He looked worried.

"Captain says there's an emergency. We need to get to the front deck immediately." He stopped talking and looked around. "Where's Ash?" Just as he said that, the ship began to rock back and forth. Ash came flying out of the bathroom and hit the wall opposite of the bathroom with only a towel in his hands. He was still soaking wet. He shook his head and looked around to find Dawn and Brock staring at him.

"What is it?" The teenage trainer asked. He looked down and realized he was completely naked. He blushed furiously while covering himself and ran into the bathroom. After a minute, he walked back out dressed, thankfully.

"Let's go." Brock stated seriously. They grabbed their bags and ran out of the door with Pikachu and Piplup close behind. After a few minutes they reached the front deck. The captain was on a podium making announcements.

"The ship is experiencing issues with the engine. Please evacuate immediately. If you are heading to Johto, go to boat D4." He said pointing to one of four emergency boats. They were each big enough to hold about fifty people. "If you are heading to Kanto, go to boat B6. If you are going to Hoenn, your boat is D6. And if you are going to Unova, you get on boat B5." The captain got down from the podium and began helping people.

"Did either of you hear what number we're on?" Dawn asked with a worried look. Then the boat shook again knocking numerous people down. The trio managed to stay on their feet.

"I sure did." Ash said with a confident look. "We're on boat B4. Or B5, or maybe B6. Do they even have a B4?" He continued talking to him self as his friends sweatdropped. "It's B5!" He answered.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked. Ash nodded back confidently. They walked to the boat labeled B5. They got into it and sat down. They sat for about ten minutes when the boat started to lower towards the water. A sailor stood up and spoke.

"We will be arriving at Nuvema Town in 5 hours." He announced and sat down as the boat was released from the ferry and took off in its own direction. Ash looked at the sailor confused. Then over to Brock, who had the same confused look.

"I've never heard of Nuvema Town." The raven haired trainer said. Brock nodded his head in agreement. "Probably a new one that they built while we were away." He rested his head against the back of the seat and fell asleep.

About four and a half hours later he woke up. He saw Brock and Dawn were both still sleeping, along with most people. He saw one specific girl awake and walked over to talk to her.

"Hey Karla."He said with a smile. She looked up and smiled at him.

"So, you're going to Kanto too, what city are you going to?" He asked. She looked at him to see if he was joking, but realized he was serious.

"Ash." She started while giving him a serious look. "This boat is going to Nuvema Town." Ash just kept looking at her. "Ash, Nuvema Town is in Unova."

What? Ash isn't going home first? Don't worry, going home would have wasted time that I could be using to introduce Iris. And as for the Pokemon he's taking. Gible has,more votes. So he'll probably be the one, unless more of you vote otherwise. Also tell me how I did on the battle.

As for the Negaishipping idea, please don't be mad, I'm taking risks as a writer, seriously the story will be just as good, at least stick around for a while. I hope you understand. So I probably won't be posting chapter 5 for a while so I can see what you guys think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Friends, New Places**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. The battle could have been longer, but who cares, it was Dawn's, Ash's will be better. Thanks to Luxraylover and Toadettegirl2012 for reviewing so much. **

** ALERT:**

**I officially declare that this story will in fact be Negaishipping. If that does not interest you, then Goodbye. :)**

**Ages:**

**Bianca- 17**

**Professor Juniper- 28**

**Professor Oak- 58**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would have caught a Nidoran M and raised it into a Nidoking.**

**Chapter 5: You Know, Unova!**

Ash stared at her for about a minute. He was in complete shock. Not a word left his mouth, he sat motionless.

"Brock and Dawn are going to kill me." He muttered, still motionless. The Brunette giggled.

"So, what are you going to do in Unova?" She asked sweetly. He thought for a second. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head.

"Does Unova have a League?" She nodded. He pumped a fist into the air. "This is awesome. I get to start a new Gym Challenge." She giggled again. A few seconds later a familiar Mouse Pokemon appeared.

"Pika pi." It cried while jumping into Ash's lap.

"Hey buddy." He said quietly to the Pokemon. Karla looked at the Pikachu and smiled.

"Aren't you the cutest thing." She said while leaning forward and grabbing the Mouse's cheeks. "Yes you are. Yes you are." Ash's eyes widened.

"Karla, you may not want to-" The raven haired trainer was cut off by an annoyed Pikachu.

"Pi Ka Chuuuu!" It cried as it released electricity all over the boat. Seconds later, about fifty people were glaring at the lead sailor was pissed for being shocked, but saw how close they were to land.

"Estimated arrival time: 5 minutes!" He announced, waking anyone who hadn't been shocked. Ash looked back and saw Brock and Dawn stretching. He smiled to Karla.

"It was good talking to you. I hope we meet again soon." He said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. He began walking away with Pikachu, who had climbed on to his shoulder. He stopped and turned around.

"And next time, we're gonna battle." She nodded with a grin. He continued walking and sat beside Brock with Dawn who was holding Piplup, across from him.

"Guys. I have some news." They looked at Ash, something was up, it was in his voice. "I kinda, sorta put us on the wrong boat." Brock sweatdropped, while Dawn grew furious.

"We're on the wrong boat?!" She screamed, causing people to look.

"It's okay, there's a league there." He said cheerfully. Her face didn't show excitement.

"What about contests?" She asked while placing hands on her hips. He didn't know what to say.

"She didn't say anything about that." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear him.

"We'll see when we arrive " Brock said while placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"We have arrived at Nuvema Town." The sailor spoke up. "Once again we would like to apologize for the inconvenience." They arrived moments later. Within ten minutes everyone was off of the slightly smaller boat and on lthe dock.

"This place is beautiful." Dawn said while clamping her hands together. Flowers painted the ground, the sea sparkled like diamonds, and there were so many strange new Pokemon. It was all so wonderful. The air was extremely crisp and refreshing. Suddenly, a voice pierced the trio's ears.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Out of my way!" Suddenly a girl with neck length blonde hair was seen running by. Brock and Dawn stepped out of the way, but Ash was unlucky and was smacked aside, he lost his balance taking a few steps back and fell into the sea. Pikachu leapt off of the falling boy as he fell.

"Gaaah!" He screamed as he fell into the water. The girl stopped and turned around to see a boy with raven hair pulling himself up onto the dock. He was soaking wet, and was still in shock. A tall squinty eyed man and a blue haired teenage girl with a small, blue penguin Pokemon on her shoulder were helping him up. She walked over with an apologetic look.

"Oopsies." She said simply. The trio turned around to face the girl. She looked about Ash's height. She had mint green eyes, a large green hat, the resembled a giant beret. A simple white dress with an orange sweater vest covering it. She had a green bag that slung over her neck that sat at her side.

"What the heck?!" The soaked trainer yelled. She looked at the boy with a sweet look.

"Sorry." Ash shook his head.

"It's fine." He replied with a smile. He could never be mad for long.

"The name's Bianca." She stated proudly.

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu." He said in his usual pose while Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder.

"I'm Brock." The breeder stated. Dawn shortly after stepped forward.

"And I'm Dawn." Dawn stated proudly as well. Bianca began to stare at Pikachu.

"You know, Pikachu is really rare here in Unova." She informed him with a smile. Ash looked over at Bianca.

"That's awesome." He replied with a smile while bending down and petting Pikachu.

"Why were you in such a rush anyways?" The breeder asked curiously. Bianca's eyes widened.

"That reminds me, I gotta go." She spoke as she ran off. The trio sweatdropped.

"We should go after her." The breeder suggested. The other two nodded. After about ten minutes of chasing after Bianca, they arrived at a large building that appeared to be a lab. Bianca turned around to see the trio slouched over gasping for air.

"How nice of you to join me." She said in a sarcastic tone. She walked in through the front door with Ash, Dawn and Brock close behind. There were computers everywhere, along with wires and tubes and other electronic stuff. There were different kinds of Pokemon good on a table which Brock was observing. It had to be a lab, there were a couple of people in lab coats walking by, one was a younger woman and the other was an older guy with glasses. The woman stopped and faced Bianca. She was tall, she was probably in her twenties, very pretty, and had chocolate brown hair that she had pulled back.

"Hello Bianca, did you get the package?" The lady asked. Bianca nodded reaching into her bag and pulled out a small box. Brock stepped forward and got on one knee. He grabbed the woman's hand.

"Hello I am Brock, but that doesn't matter. I would love to be someone who could give you something, a box that would contain the most beautiful ring you have ever laid your eyes on. Then, you would happily take my-" The breeder was interrupted by the noise of a Pokeball bursting open. A familiar voice was heard.

"Croa." The Pokemon cried as its Poison Jab hit Brock in the rear end. Brock's body tensed and he fell straight back. The woman stared at the young man who was lying on the floor. Ash and Dawn sweatdropped. Bianca giggled at Brock and looked back up at the woman.

"Professor Juniper, these are my new friends, Dawn and Ash." She said as she pointed to the girl and boy respectively. "And this is Brock." She said as she pointed to Brock who was curled up on the floor.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Professor Juniper." She said as she waved to the group. "I see you've met my friend, Bianca." The group nodded. Professor Juniper noticed Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder. "You know Pikachu are quite rare around here." Ash nodded with a smile "Well I must be on my way. I'm meeting Professor Oak on Route 2." Ash's face lit up.

"You know Professor Oak! He's here in Unova!" He yelled excitedly as he pumped his fist toward the ceiling. The professor nodded.

"You must be a fan."

"Actually I know him." He answered with a smile. "He gave me my Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"Could we go with you?" The teenage trainer asked anxiously.

Professor Juniper thought for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't see why not." She said with a bright smile. "Let's go." She started walking out the door with everyone following.

They all sat in a small grey Jeep. Professor Juniper turned around and looked at the trio who sat in the back.

"We'll be in Accumula Town soon. We just have to go through Route 1." She informed them with a smile. The trio looked all around them. There were trees everywhere. In one of the trees sat a small grey pigeon like Pokemon. In another there was a small green monkey it was green on the lower half and tan on the upper torso. It had a long green tail with two leaves on the tip. It had a small amount of tan on it's head but mainly green. It had a small tree growing off of the too of its head. It was swinging on a branch.

"Wow." Ash said with sparkling eyes. After about thirty minutes of observing the nature, they arrived in Accumula Town. They pulled into a Pokemon Center parking lot. Everyone exited the Jeep. Professor Juniper turned around to face the crew.

"Now we just exit the town by going north."

The crew began walking to the north. Bianca and Professor Juniper lead the way, while Ash, Brock and Dawn followed. The town was longer than the familiar trio expected. Ash began looking around hoping to see new Pokemon. Dawn was looking into store windows at clothes. Meanwhile, Brock was looking around for Pokemon food, and women. Finally after what seemed like forever, they reached the point where the town ended. There was a large sign that read "Route 2". Ahead, there were many trees and a small dirt path.

They all walked forward following the path. After about a minute, the female professor stopped.

"Is this the place, Professor?" Bianca asked curiously. The professor nodded.

"We just have to go..." She placed her hand on her chin. "This way." She said as she pointed to the right. She walked past some bushes, and headed into a wooded area. The other four followed behind. They finally reached a large treeless area. There were large flowers on the ground and a small pond to the left that was surrounded by dirt. In the middle stood a familiar grey haired old man.

"Professor Oak!" Ash yelled causing the professor to jump slightly. He turned around puzzled, he knew that voice well.

"Well if it isn't Ash." He said with a smile. He looked around Ash and saw the familiar breeder and coordinator. "Hello Dawn, and Brock." He waved to them. A familiar Penguin and Mouse jumped forward.

"Pip pip lup."

"Pika pika chu."

"I didn't forget about you two." He said as he bent over and patted their heads. He looked up to Ash. "What brings you all the way to Unova?"

"I kinda put us on the wrong emergency boat. The ferry we were on kind of malfunctioned, so we had to get on emergency boats." He finished his story and looked up to see the two Professors and Bianca laughing.

"Well we're going to have a lot of work to do when we get back to the lab." Professor Oak stated seriously. Ash nodded.

"What brings you here in Unova, Professor?" The raven haired trainer asked curiously.

"Actually Ash, that involves you." He started as Ash gave him a confused look. "I'll show you when we get back to the lab." He replied. Professor Oak looked over to Professor Juniper. "Are we going to finish the research?"

"I believe we should return to Nuvema Town. We need to set Ash up for the Unova league."

The crew returned back to Accumula Town shortly and got in the Jeep. Including Professor Oak, who had been researching since 5am. After about a half an hour, they reached Nuvema Town. The group of six settled down in the lab. The two Professors began to help Ash prepare.

" I'll just need your Sinnoh league badges, your Pokedex, and your Sinnoh Pokemon." The male professor informed. Ash did as he was told and handed over everything.

"I'll take your Pokemon back to my ranch and I'll give your badges to your mother." He placed the Pokeballs and badges in a bag at his side. He handed the Pokedex over to Professor Juniper.

She walked over and placed it into a machine. A few buttons started glowing and soon the Pokedex was ejected. The female professor pulled it out and handed it to Ash.

"You now have an officially updated Unova Pokedex." She said with a smile as he took it. Professor Oak stepped toward Ash.

" Here, I was studying it to see how it would react in a different environment." He said as he handed Ash a Pokeball.

Ash impatiently released the Pokemon. A red flash revealed a tiny proud dragon.

"Gib Gible." The Gible cried. Ash looked at the Pokemon and smiled as he bent down and rubbed its head.

"Maybe you could train him some more. See how he does here in Unova." The male professor suggested.

"Gib Gible!" It cried as it jumped up and down.

"I'm gonna assume he wants to go." Dawn said with a giggle. Ash nodded and pointed the Pokeball at the Land Shark.

"Return, Gible." Ash said with a smile. Professor Juniper looked over to Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

"Are you three hungry for lunch?" She asked. The group nodded. "Then I'll go fix lunch." Brock stepped forward.

"I can help." He said excitedly. Ash and Dawn sweatdropped.

Around 12pm, lunch was ready. Everyone sat down to eat, they were having soup and sandwiches. Soon everyone started eating.

"Wow, this is amazing." Ash practically yelled while shoving food down in his face. Everyone nodded. Dawn shifted her head toward Professor Oak.

"Is there a Grand Festival here in Unova?"

"Sorry Dawn, but no." He replied. She looked down at her plate frowning.

'Maybe there's no reason for me to stay.' She thought sadly.

Everyone finished lunch around 12:30. Shortly after lunch, Professor Juniper got a call. She said to meet her in the front room. They arrived at the front room and found a teenager around their age. He had slightly long blonde hair that reached his neck. He wore an orange jacket that covered a navy blue hoodie. He had on light grey pants.

He looked over to the incoming group of four, who were following the professors. Dawn waved really fast at the new boy.

'This guy is kind of cute.' Dawn thought while ogling him.

"Hello Professor." He said with a calm voice. She waved to him acknowledging him.

"What brings you here, Trip?" She asked with a smile.

"Came to heal up Snivy." He replied while eyeing Ash. "We've been training in Route 1." He continued eyeing Ash, then finally spoke up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner Pikachu." He replied cheerfully. Trip just stared him down. Professor Oak stepped forward.

"Ash, Brock, and I are all from the Kanto region." The professor stated cheerfully. Trip grunted in return.

"So you're from the boonies?" He asked with a smirk while handing Professor Juniper a Pokeball. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you." He said while pointing to Ash. Ash frowned at the blonde.

"What's wrong with Kanto?" The raven haired trainer asked while glaring at the cocky blonde. Trip just grinned and walked over to the female professor. He took his Pokeball and returned to where Ash was standing.

"I like your Pikachu, there rare around here." He stated as he turned around and began walking out the door. "Next time we meet, we're going to battle." He walked out the door silently. Ash just glared in his direction.

"Sorry, Trip doesn't know how to get along with new people." Professor Juniper informed them. Ash turned to face the two Professors.

"I think we should be leaving now." The teenage trainer said impatiently, due to the fact he was now in a bad mood. "We need to make it to the next town before sunset." Everyone nodded. They all said their goodbyes and walked out the doors.

"The next Gym is in Striation City, right past Route 2." Bianca told Ash as she waved to him

Ash led the way with Dawn and Brock behind him. After about ten minutes of walking through town, they reached Route 1. It was a lot like Route 2, now that they were walking and not riding in a Jeep, they could enjoy the nature.

It was peaceful, some strange duck-like Pokemon were splashing eachother in a small puddle. A small purple cat was roaming around through some bushes.

"These Pokemon are all so cool." Ash said excitedly. Brock and Dawn sweatdropped at their friend's enthusiasm. They continued to walk for about thirty minutes until they found a sign that read "Accumula Town".

"Looks like we made it with time to spare." Brock said happily. He looked up and saw the sun was still hanging in the sky brightly. "Actually, we could probably make it to the next city." Ash jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Well, let's go." He said as he began speed walking toward a sign.

"Ash, that's the way we came from." Dawn said while giggling. Ash stopped and sweatdropped. He turned around and ran over to his friends. Brock chuckled at his raven haired friend.

They began walking toward the north. After walking for another ten minutes, they reached Route 2.

They walked through the familiar path, looking out for an exit. Occasionally they would see a trainer or Pokemon walking by, minding their own business. After a while, Ash put Pikachu on the ground because the extra weight was killing his shoulder. Ash sighed loudly to get his friends' attention.

"No one wants to battle around here." He whined. Brock and Dawn ignored his comment and kept quiet. After about thirty minutes of walking in silence, a large building could be seen in the distance.

"Alright, I get to challenge the gym sooner than I thought." Ash said excitedly as he began running toward the building. Brock and Dawn followed. After five minutes of running, they arrived at Striation City. Brock and Dawn slouched forward panting while Ash stood tall as if he walked the entire run. They began to explore the city, searching for a Pokemon Center. After an hour of searching, they gave up and sat on a nearby bench. It was only around 4pm so the sun was still pretty bright.

"This city is so big." Ash stated. Even Pikachu was tired from walking. The other two nodded in agreement. They had been sitting for about five minutes when they heard a voice.

"Excuse me, a pretty lady like you shouldn't be sitting around doing nothing." The three looked up to see a boy who was about 16. He had blonde hair that was gelled up in the front **(Picture it however you want, I don't care)** and shaved shorter on the sides and back of his head. He wore a tight, plain navy blue short sleeve shirt with a black jacket over it. The jacket was opened so one could see a necklace with a Pokeball that was hanging over his chest. The Pokeball had black on the upper half instead instead of red. He was wearing black jeans and blue and black high tops. He was slightly muscular and about as tall as Ash.

Dawn blushed at his comment and turned her head to hide it. Ash however stood up anxiously.

"Actually we've been trying to find the Pokemon Center." Ash said quickly. The boy shifted his head over to face Ash.

"I'll take you three there." He offered as he faced Dawn. "I mean, I wouldn't want such a pretty girl getting lost out here in the city." Dawn once again looked down at the floor to hide her blush. He began walking away while motioning the three to follow with his hand. They got up and followed close behind.

"The name's Chris by the way." He said without looking back.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash informed Chris in his usual pose.

"I'm Brock." The squinty eyed man stated. Dawn didn't speak due to all of Chris's flirting. The blonde noticed and turned his head back to face her.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously. She turned her head to face him.

"Oh sorry, I'm Dawn." She answered politely.

"It suits you. A pretty name for a pretty girl." They continued to walk for a few more minutes in silence when suddenly, Chris stopped.

"Ok, here we are." The group stopped to face a large Pokemon Center. "I'll be seeing you all around. I've got to go get my second badge." And with that last comment, he walked toward the town's exit. The group waved goodbye and walked inside. They ate dinner, got their rooms and went to their rooms. Ash and Brock were sharing a room, while Dawn had her own.

Dawn fell fast asleep, however Ash and Brock were having an interesting conversation.

"Do you even like girls?"

"If course I do, I just haven't found one who I like."

"Well, what do you want in a girl?"

"They love nature, they're outgoing, and very pretty."

"Huh. Those are some unique qualities. Sounds to me like the girl you're looking for is one in a million.

"Yeah, one in a million" Ash mumbled as he fell fast asleep.

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Not much action yet, but don't worry, I'm setting the story. Also Ash has Gible, because he had most votes. Sorry if he wasn't the Pokemon you wanted. Iris will come in the next chapter, promise. Also, what do you guys think of Chris? He's going to be be of Ash's rivals.

I'd like to inform you that I started High School recently, so I will not be updating so fast.

See you next chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Old Friends, New Places

I'd like to apologize for the long update time. School is kicking my a- sorry, almost said a swear word (Gotta control my temper). I will try to update as fast as possible. So yeah, Anyways...

Happy late Negaishipping Day! It was on the 23rd... So yeah, I'm kinda late. I hope this chapter makes up for it though.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited! You are helping my story gain popularity. Speaking of popular, a special guest artist has written an entire scene for this chapter. She is a well known Negaishipper, you all know her, you all love her, the amazing, beautiful, intelligent, talented Toadettegirl2012! Yeah, so I'll tell you guys when her scene starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Wait, let me check... No I don't.

Chapter 6: Meeting Miss Dragonlight

Unknown POV

I looked up and saw a sign that read "Nacrene City". I entered the city in search of the Pokemon Center. It was around 8pm, so as you could imagine, it was dark. After around five minutes of searching, I arrived at the Pokemon Center. I walked in and went straight to the counter. At the front desk was Nurse Joy waving to me.

"Hello miss. How can I help you?" She asked with a wide smile on her face. She looked toward my arms which contained my best friend Axew. Axew is a small, pale green dragon. He has a dark green blade-like fin on the too of his head. His eyes are dark green and he has white tusks poking out of the side of his mouth.

"We were fighting a Beartic and Axew got pretty scraped up." I held my arms out and handed Axew to the woman.

"Okay I'll be right back." She said as she turned around and went through a door. I sat down and waited on a nearby seat.

About a minute later, Nurse Joy came back empty handed.

"Where's Axew?" I asked worriedly. Nurse Joy placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"He's fine, he just needs a little rest and he'll be fine. I think he should stay here over night." She said with a smile causing me to relax once again.

"Okay, I guess if he has to."

"He could still sleep with you if you'd like." A large smile grew on my face.

"Yaaaaay!" I cheered happily.

Nurse Joy giggled and walked back into the room again. She came back and handed Axew to me. I quickly took him in my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy."

"It's no problem, here's the key to your room." She handed me a small card with a Pokeball design on it.

I walked up the stairs and into my room which was on the second floor. I laid Axew down in bed and changed into pajamas and hopped into bed with Axew. I laid down and fell asleep with Axew in my arms.

Ash and Co. POV

It was around 8am when Brock awoke from his slumber. He looked over at Ash who was hanging half way off of the bed. He chuckled at the boy and got up to stretch. He noticed Pikachu was also hanging off of the other side of the bed. He chuckled once again at his friends. He walked into the bathroom and changed into his normal clothing and cleaned up. When he left the bathroom he noticed Ash and Pikachu were still laying in their strange positions. He decided not to wake them and left.

He went into the Pokemon Center's lobby and saw it was pretty empty. Except he saw someone familiar, he was at a table where he saw a boy talking to Dawn. The guy must have heard his footsteps because he turned around to face Brock.

"Hello, Brock isn't it?" Said the all to familiar, Trip. He seemed to still have a cocky attitude, which was not a good thing.

Dawn looked around Trip to look at the breeder.

"Hey Brock." She said cheerfully.

"What brings you up so early?" Brock asked curiously.

"Couldn't sleep." She looked over to Trip and back to Brock. "You remember Trip right?" Brock nodded his head while Trip just stared Brock down.

"Dawn tells me you're training to be a Pokemon breeder, could you figure out what's wrong with my Snivy?" He asked with a calm voice.

"Yeah, sure. What seems to be the problem?" Trip grabbed a Pokeball off of his belt and released Snivy. Snivy is a small green snake-like Pokemon, but with with small arms and legs. It has a tan belly and chest. It stands upright and seems confident in its power.

"He doesn't seem to eat any good I give it." Trip stated while focusing on Snivy as he spoke. "I mean, he just wants to battle, and battle, and battle." Brock thought for around thirty seconds when he came up with a solution.

"Trip, are you familiar either Pokerus?" Trip shook his head.

"Never heard of it."

"Well it's extremely rare and causes Pokemon to grow much stronger than other Pokemon. Trip, I think your Snivy may have Pokerus." Trip stood speechless for a few seconds and finally spoke up.

"Hmmph, guess you are gonna be quite the power house." The blonde trainer said to Snivy. He returned Snivy back to its Pokeball and put the ball in his belt. He turned back around to face Dawn.

"Be seeing you around." And with that, he walked out the doors of the Pokemon Center.

Dawn just watched him leave in silence. Even if she did wave or say goodbye, he wouldn't have acknowledged her. She found it kind of hot being mysterious like that. 'I wonder where he even goes when he leaves like that.' She thought to herself. She looked over to Brock who was over in front over in front of the front desk holding Nurse Joy's hand saying Arceus knows what.

Soon Ash came down fully dressed with Pikachu on his shoulder. He started talking to Nurse Joy.

"Where is the nearest place to find Pokemon?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, it's a little ways away, but I suggest Pinwheel Forest."

"Okay. Where do I find it?"

"It's to the west of Nacrene City"

"Okay, thank you." He turned around to see Brock in the fetal position on the floor.

"Come on Brock get up." Ash said with a smile. Brock got up with his head lowered.

"Okay Brock, I need to find some new Pokemon in Pinwheel Forest." Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out his Unova map.

"Okay. Nacrene City is to the West of Striation City."

"Well that's where we're going.." Ash replied. They left the Pokemon Center and began moving to the west of the city, thanks to Brock's map they knew where they we're going. After walking for about ten minutes, they reached Route 3.

They began walking into the route. It didn't have as much trees as the other routes had. No one said anything. Brick was looking at the map and Dawn was looking at the clouds. Ash was in front of them, marching along with Pikachu on his shoulder, standing tall.

"How much further, Brock?" Ash yelled out. Brock studied the map a but more.

"We should be there soon."

"Yes! Maybe I can get my hair done somewhere." Dawn said happily. Then as if on cue, a bird Pokemon swooped down and messed up Dawn's hair.

"Piii piiidove!" It cried out. It perched down on the ground in front of them. Ash quickly pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

"Pidove, the tiny pigeon Pokemon. Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands. These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas." The Pokedex read aloud.

"Alright a Pidove!" Ash cheered. "How about some practice. Gible I choose you!" He grabbed for the Pokeball and threw it towards the sky. Gible burst open from the ball.

"Gible." He cried while doing a dance. He got into a fighting stance and cried out again.

"Alright Gible you've got this!" Ash cheered. The Pidove glared its eyes at Gible, ready to fight.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Gible's mouth glowed blue and it fired a ball of energy at the Pidove. The Pidove gracefully evaded the Dragon Pulse and swooped in with an Aerial Ace.

"Gible jump over it and use Rock Smash." Gible jumped over the Pidove and slammed its fist over Pidove's head. Pidove smashed into the ground but got up quickly. It began flapping its wings rapidly, blowing Gible back into a tree.

"Oh no, Gible!" Ash yelled out.

"You've got this, Ash!" Dawn cheered out. Ash grinned.

"Gible get up and use dig to create a bunch of holes." Gible did as told and began digging in and out of the ground. Pidove jerked its head back in forth trying to comprehend the situation. Gible finally leaped out of a hole leaving a tunnel-filled field. Pidove ignored the holes thinking of it as a waste of a move. It charged forward with a glowing beak.

"Okay Gible jump up and use Rock Smash." Gible leapt up in the air and punched the Pidove into one of the holes.

"Hurry up and use Dragon Pulse in the hole it just fell in." Gible launched the blue energy ball into the hole. An explosion erupted and Pidove went flying out of the hole and onto the ground.

"Okay." Ash grabbed for a Pokeball and threw it at the Pidove. It shook three times and dinged.

"Alright. I caught a Pidove!" Ash yelled in his usual pose. He walked over and picked it up. "I'm really psyched now! Let's go to Pinwheel Forest so I can catch some more Pokemon." He began running toward a sign that read "Nacrene City". The city started to come into view. Ash reached the city first and soon Dawn and Brock showed up behind him.

"There it is guys!" Brock yelled out to Ash and Dawn.

They entered the large city and took in the wonderful sight.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled as they started exploring the city.

Unknown POV (from the beginning of the chapter)

I looked up in the tree and saw an Apple that was just the right size. I quickly climbed the tree and stood on a branch. I reached up and pulled it off of the branch. After I pulled it, I could see many more behind it. I pulled off two more and sat on the branch.

"Okay Axew, I have lunch." I said to my little green dragon. He climbed out of my hair and sat beside me on the branch. I handed him an apple and he ate it happily.

We finished pretty soon and climbed out of the tree. I looked over at Nacrene City, which was just a little behind us. I looked ahead and saw Pinwheel Forest.

"There it is Axew. Pinwheel Forest." Axew looked over my shoulder and his eyes sparkled.

"Axx axxew." He cheered. I giggled at him and continued walking. We entered the forest and were lost within minutes.

"Oh no." I whined to no one in particular. Axew nodded his head in agreement. We heard a noise and Axew his in my hair.

"Hello?" I asked extremely scared. I don't get scared easily. But this was spooky. The trees it let in little sunlight and I hadn't seen a single person or Pokemon since we arrived.

Suddenly I heard another noise, it was a stick snapping. I began to panic and goosebumps were running down my body.

"Stay away. I have a... uh a Zekrom. Yeah that's it. A Zekrom!" Called out nervously. Then I heard footsteps so I jerked my head back. I saw someone or something coming.

"Dang it!" The person called out. From the sound of the voice it was definitely a boy, probably a teenager because his voice was kind of husky. He was holding his left hand and sucking on his finger. He started shaking it around rapidly.

"Great, it's bleeding!" He yelled loudly. He must have noticed me because he began playing it cool. He started walking toward me with a slight limp as if he was trying to hold in the pain.

"Hey." He said calmly. He had blonde hair that was gelled up in the front. He had sky blue eyes.(Sorry I forgot to tell you guys that before) He had a Pokeball necklace but instead of red, it had black on the upper half. He was wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt. He was wearing black cargo pants and black hiking boots. And even had on a black and blue backpack.

"Hello." I replied trying to calm down after I was scared out of my life. He was smirking as he looked me up and down.

"You seem lost, can I help you find your way?" He asked charmingly. I have to admit, he is pretty cute, but he seems full of himself.

"I think I can find my way."

"No, I insist." He said as he continued to hide his injured left hand. He began walking beside me as I headed for a clearing.

"Name's Chris by the way." He said while turning his head to face me.

"I'm Iris." I replied.

"That's a beautiful name." He said with a smile which caused me to start blushing. I turned my head to hide my blush. He continued to walk but started looking around.

"Do you know if there's any nearby water in here?" He asked while still looking around. I thought for a second.

"Actually I think I saw a pond back there I said while pointing behind me.

"Thanks." He said as he began walking in the direction that I pointed. "I'll be seeing you around." He said with a smirk.

"He's pretty cool." I mumbled to myself. Axew finally came out of my hair and looked around.

"Come on Axew." I said as we began searching for the exit.

Ash and Co. POV

After searching for around an hour, the trio finally made it to the end of Nacrene City. The city didn't have much except for an old museum.

They walked through Route 4 and into Pinwheel Forest. They began searching and Brock and Ash had to listen to Dawn complaining ever five minutes.

(Cue Toadettegirl2012 scene)

"Ash, do we have to be out here?" Dawn asked with a sigh "Dawn, you've asked that five times already," Brock informed, "I know you don't like the woods and all but being outside is good for you!"

"Yeah, and besides how else am I supposed to find out what kind of Pokémon live out here in Unova, if I don't at least look around?" Ash added as he searched through some bushes.

"Well I know," the coordinator said rolling her eyes, "but can't we go into town and see what kind of fashion Unova has to offer?"

"Dawn," Ash said looking up from the bush, "we're in the middle of Pinwheel Forest."

"It's one of the largest forest in Unova," Brock said looking at his map, "we won't get anywhere near a town for a good 20 miles!" Dawn opened her mouth to protest when all of a sudden there was a loud cry.

"HELP" a voice screamed, "HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The voice was so loud and so sudden that it made everyone stop in their tracks and look around.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Brock asked as everyone looked around

"HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE! HELP ME, PLEASE!" the voice yelled again.

"Pika pika chu!" Pikachu said pointing in the direction of some dense bushes and trees.

"Over there guys!" Ash said starting to run in the direction that Pikachu had pointed to, "That voice is coming from over there!" He pushed past the leaves and underbrush as he ran. Brock and Dawn followed closed behind. But before he could get too far, a figure crashed through the bushes and slammed into Ash, knocking him to the ground and throwing Pikachu off his shoulder. "Ash! Are you okay?" Dawn asked, taking a step forward Ash didn't respond to the bluenette, instead he groans and slowly started to push himself up onto his forearms. The figure was still on top of him with it's arms around his neck, the raven haired teen looked down at the figure that was on him. It was a teenage girl, probably around his age, and since he was so close to her the delicate scent of vanilla mixed with Combee honey that radiated off her skin tickled his nose. She had a milk chocolate complexion and her hair was the color of royal purple. Ash couldn't see the girl's face, she was hiding it in his chest and she was shaking.

"A-Are…Are you okay?" Ash asked, he gently slipped his hands around the girl's waist and slowly started to help the girl get to her feet.

"No…n-no I'm not okay!" the girl's said in a shaky voice, "y-you have to help me! You have to h-help me g-get away f-from that thing!"

"Get away?" Brock asked, "What are you running from?" But as if to answer the breeder there was a loud cry.

"CRY! CRYOGONAL! " Out from the bushes came a Pokémon, it was shaped like a snowflake but it was about 100 times larger than a normal snowflake, it was huge! "CRYOGONAL!" the Pokémon cried angrily At the sound of the Pokémon's cry the teenage girl in Ash's arms screamed and pressed herself closer to his body.

"What is that thing?" Dawn asked.

"It's Cry-Cryogonal…an I-Ice ty-type Pokémon!" The girl whimpered, "please make it go away!" Seeing the girl's fear Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go hit that thing with Thunderbolt!" "Pika pi chu pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he leaped forward. Pikachu rushed at the snowflake shaped Pokémon, sent sparks to his cheeks and then let loose a powerful Thunderbolt! "CCCCRRRYYY!" The Crystallizing Pokémon yelled as the electric type attack hit it head on. This only angered the wild Pokémon, it cried it's name as it's mouth started to glow a purple color. Within a few seconds the snowflake shaped Pokémon shot out five violet blobs.

"That's Poison Jab!" Brock called

"Ash do something!" Dawn added. "Pikachu quick, use Iron Tail to deflect it!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he turned his lightning bolt shaped tail into solid iron. When the blobs of poison came close Pikachu swung his Iron Tail at them, causing the poisonous blobs to fly back at the wild Pokémon. Two of the Poison jabs collided in mid-air making a small explosion, one hit the Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal!" It cried when the Poison Jab hit it, but then seeing that the last two blobs were coming towards it the ice type started to rotate in the air, like a frisbee. With such speed the blobs of poison ricochet right off of it's body and headed right back towards Pikachu!

"Pikachu, quick get out of the way!" Ash called Pikachu obeyed and instantly pressed his body against the ground. The Poison Jab blobs missed the electric mouse just by a hair!

"Good job, Pikachu!" Ash said with a smile, but his joy was short lived as he noticed something. The blobs of poison was heading straight for the girl in his arms, if he didn't do something quick she'd be hit right in the back of the head! Without thinking, Ash quickly shoved the dark skinned girl away from him, out of the way of the Poison Jab.

"GAAHHH!" Ash cried as the two blobs of poison hit him hard! The impact of the attack caused an explosion and threw Ash to the ground.

"Oh, no Ash!" Both Brock and Dawn cried.

"Are you okay?" The girl who Ash had once held asked as she crawled to his side. She was about to reach out a hand to touch Ash when Dawn quickly moved into the way.

"Ash you're okay, right?" Dawn asked quickly. Out of the corner of her eye the coordinator could see the rather shocked expression on the girl's face, 'That's right back off! No one's getting that close to Ash on my watch!' She thought. Ash groaned as he shakily sat up,

"D-Don't worry…m'fine…" he said as he slowly got to his feet. But just as he stood Ash felt a sharp pain in his right side. In reaction to the pain the raven haired teen gasped slightly and lifted his hand and held is right side. Ash being Ash refused to let anyone see his pain so instead he gritted his teeth and called for Pikachu to use another move.

"Pikachu again use Thunderbolt! And this time give it everything you got!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu made his cheeks glow with electricity, "PIKA CHUUU!" the Electric Mouse Pokémon then unleashed an even more powerful Thunderbolt than before. The electric type move came at such speed that the ice type Pokémon, known as Cryogonal, couldn't dodge. "CRRRYYY! CRYOGONAL!" it cried in agony Pikachu's Thunderbolt was so strong that the impact made an explosion and sent the snowflake shaped Pokémon flying, until it became nothing more than a sparkle in the sky.

"It's gone!" The girl said breathing a sigh of relief, "thank you so much!" she threw her arms around Ash's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Ash didn't-no couldn't-respond that sweet scent of Combee honey and vanilla tickled his nose again and caused his mind to go blank. But he quickly got distracted from the nice smell as pain greeted his right side again, he tighten his grip on his side.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry," The girl said pulling away, "I probably shouldn't go hugging people that don't even know me…s-sorry…" "My name is Iris. Iris Dragonlight," she stuck out her hand towards Brock first. "Nice to meet you Iris," the breeder said shaking her hand, "I'm Brock," Iris then turned to Dawn.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dawn," the bluenette said, she quickly shook Iris's hand before letting go and crossing her arms over her chest. Iris gave a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you Dawn," Dawn returned her smile with a quick half smile.

Iris than turned to Ash and flashed a big smile, "Once again thanks for saving me…" a red color showed on her cheeks, "wha-what's your name?"

Ash opened his mouth but no sound came out. For the first time, in a long time, the raven haired teen was speechless, and it was because of the beautiful teenage girl that stood before him. Since Iris had slammed into him, Ash didn't really get a good look at her; now that she was standing in front of him…all he could do was stare.

The girl had large dark brown eyes that sparkled like jewels as she looked at him. Her lips, which were a soft rose color, formed a perfect one of a kind smile. Iris had long sleek and shiny royal purple hair that ran freely down her back. She had bangs in the front which were cut in a traingler shape with a small slit in the middle that rested a few inches above her eyebrows the dark color of her hair made her milk chocolate complexion look even lovelier. On the girl's feet Iris wore pink sneakers that had black laces; they were smudged with a bit of dirt from running. She had on jean shorts that cut off a few inches above her knees. The short length of her shorts showed off her long smooth legs. She wore a white shirt, the shirt that had long sleeves that drooped over her hands, which only made her fingers visible. The shirt was worn rather snuggly making Iris's smooth hour glass shape more noticeable, the hem of the shirt it cut off right above the girl's belly button. The shirt had a design on it, it appeared to a dragon it was an indigo purple color. The dragon consisted of only the head and a long body that snaked around the shirt and stopped right in the center. Well more specifically right over Iris's left breast, which were rather large.

There was also a tear on the v neck shaped collar Iris's shirt, causing the hem of her pink bra to show a bit.

Ash couldn't help but stare at Iris…and her breast, 'What are you doing? Why are you staring at her, especially at "that" area?! Stop staring, she gonna thing you a pervert for staring at her like that!' screamed one half of Ash's brain, 'But look at her she just so…so beautiful. Her hair, her face, her breast…' the other side of his brain thought dreamily, quickly the other side of brain took over again, 'UGH! No think about something else, look at something else!' Quickly Ash lifted his eyes from the purple haired teen's bust and looked up at her face. Bad move, their eyes locked. Ash gulped, he felt his cheeks go red and his heart started to pound in his chest, as he stared into Iris's dark brown eyes.

The raven haired teen would have stared at her forever, if the pain in his side hadn't started bothering him again, Ash cringed slightly as his he gripped his side tighter. He shook his head slightly as a dizzy feeling passed over him. No one seemed to notice the red color that was creeping up on his face, right across his nose and z marked cheeks.

"Aren't you going answer her?" Brock asked, a small grin appeared on his face as he watched Ash stare at the girl before them.

Dawn frowned as she watched the scene before her, 'Why is Ash staring at her like that? I mean look at her…she's not that pretty! I mean just look at her,' her eyes narrowed as she looked at Iris, her hand was still out stretched waiting for Ash to shake it and a smile was on her face. Dawn then looked at Ash, her frown deepened at the sight of Ash's staring at her and the redness that was continuing to increases on his face.

"Ash," Dawn said nudging the raven haired teen, "his name is Ash." Ash cringed, the nudge had caused the pain in his side to increases he blinked to clear sudden dizziness that hit him.

"Dawn," he said turning his attention the coordinator and giving her an annoyed look, "I was just about to tell her that!" Dawn just turned away with a slight huff, her lips were pierced together. Ash turned back to Iris.

"Um, like Dawn said my name's Ash," Ash let go of his side and took hold of Iris's extended hand and shook it, "Ash Ketchum a-and uh…" His voice trailed off as his eyes darted down to the hem of Iris's pink lace bra that was still showing. Iris followed his gaze and saw what the raven haired teen was looking at and gasped. She pulled her hand away from his and quickly reached up to cover were her bra was showing.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking at your bra on purpose." Ash cried without thinking, the second the words left his mouth he mentally kicked himself, "No, th-that's not what I meant…I-I mean-"

"No it's ok-okay it's my fault," Iris stammered, she could feel her cheeks glow a bright pink, "u-uh a branch or s-something must have got my shirt w-when I running from that C-Cryongonal…I-I…uh…" feeling utterly embarrassed the teen looked down at her shoes. 'Ugh, Iris how stupid can you be?!' Iris thought to herself, 'I can't believe you let a hot guy like him see your bra like that! He must think you're a big ho or something now!' She glanced up but only to be greeted by Dawn and her blue eyes. Iris blinked, the bluenette eyes were narrowed at her and she was giving her a dirty look. But suddenly Iris's attention was taken from Dawn when she heard a small moan; she turned to see the raven haired teen she had just meet clutching his right side his face showing the expression of pain.

"Are you alright Ash?" Iris asked a conserved look showing on her face

"Huh, uh m'fine…" Ash said giving a half smile; he grunted the pain in his side flared again. This time leaving behind a dizzying feeling and caused h is vision to blur in and out a bit. He gritted his teeth a bit as the pain continue to burn in his side.

"Are you sure Ash? Cause you're not looking too good," Brock said, as everyone noticed the deep red mark that lined across Ash's cheeks and nose.

"Yeah, Ash your friend is right. You don't look to good," Iris said taking a step forward, she reached out her hand to hold his shoulder but Dawn butted in again.

"If Ash says he's fine then he's fine!" Dawn snapped as she gave an irked look at Iris But just as the words left her mouth Ash cried out the pain in his side hurt! It was as if it was burning him.

"Ughhhh…." Ash groaned as a wave of dizziness hit him; it made him sway before he sank to his knees, still clutching his right side.

"Ash!" They all cried.

"A-Are you alright?" The purple haired teen asked as she dropped to her knees and held him by the shoulders, allowing him to press some of his weight against her.

"Of course he's not alright!" Dawn said giving a look of annoyance to Iris and then looked worriedly down at Ash, she then turned to Brock, "Brock do you know what's wrong with him?" The breeder knelt down next to the raven haired teen.

"Ash what's the matter, what's hurting?"

"M-My side…" Ash moaned as he took a few shaky breaths before moaning again.

"Your side?" Brock repeated, he helped Ash into sitting position, "Let me see Ash," Brock gently pulled up Ash's black shirt to look at the teen's side. There on his right side were three dark purple bruises the skin around the bruises were an angry red color. Brock murmur, he reached out and pressed lightly against the bruises, but this only made Ash cry out in pain. The breeder frowned at the bruises and then looked up and Ash's face, it was bright red. Brock reached out and felt his forehead only to find that is was burning hot!

"Oh, no this is bad," Brock said.

"W-What is it?" Iris asked her brown eyes filling with worry, "i-is something wrong with him?"

"N-No…there's nothing wr-wrong with me," Ash said, he gave the worried girl a smile.

"No Ash you're not okay," Brock said, "looks like that Poison Jab attack poisoned you,"

"Poisoned?!" Dawn cried, "What are you waiting for Brock quick get him some antidote!"

Brock nodded and started to go through his bag. Ash moaned everything was spinning and his head was pounding, his side felt like it was on fire and he felt like might vomit. The raven haired teen moaned and as his arms gave out from under his weight, he started to fall backwards; he braced himself to hit the hard ground but instead. He felt something catch him.

Looking up, Ash saw Iris. She was smiling down at him, as she cradled his head in her arms. Her smile. Her lovely, perfect smile. It was the last thing he saw before he blacked out because of the poison.

(End Toadettegirl2012 scene and chapter)

That's it for chapter 6. Hope it was worth the wait. I mean Ash got a new Pokemon, Iris was introduced, and it even had a whole scene written by a popular artist. See you guys around. Btw; I will try to update my story ASAP.

:)

Edited 10/1/13


End file.
